1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a guide and support device for a furniture door, designed to support the door when it is open (that is, when it is practically horizontal) and to make the opening movement and the closing movement of said door gradual.
2. Description of Related Art
Many types of guide and support devices are known in the art, ranging from cables or chains (suitable only for supporting the door when it is open) to devices comprising pairs of rods, frictionally movable with respect to one another, which are designed to make the door opening movement gradual.
There is currently a demand on the market for guide and support devices which, besides supporting the door when it is open and making the opening movement gradual, also make the door-closing movement easier and are more aesthetically pleasing than the devices of the prior art.
No guide and support devices are currently available that are able to meet the above-mentioned market demand, in particular making the closing of the door easier.
Object of the present invention is to produce a guide and support device that is able to meet the demands of the market, overcoming the limitations of the devices of the prior art; this object is achieved by means of a guide and support device having the characterizing features set forth herein.
In the appended figures like elements will be denoted by the same reference numerals.